


Schizophrenic

by SigmaMain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Insanity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, ear licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaMain/pseuds/SigmaMain
Summary: You got assigned to take care of a new patient. A very handsome one at that.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Schizophrenic

Chapter 1: Introduction 

You yawn softly, your hair up in a ponytail a cup of coffee in your right hand and your clipboard in your left. Moira O’Deorain just put you in charge of a new patient, today was the day to meet them and see what you are working with. You didn’t look at the paper work yet because you are just too tired . It was 4 in the morning, you will see them in just a bit so what’s the harm?

As you walk up to a large door you flinch from the yelling coming from inside. The guard looks to you “ ah Y/N you made it...my my he seems rather... disturbed at the moment they are trying to calm him do-..” before he could finish his sentence the door flys open to see another guard tossed out. Your eyes widen and quickly flip through your clipboard “Siebren de kuiper..?” You say softly and ignored the 5 guards rushing around and the yelling coming from the room. “Yes..” you feel the clipboard fly from your hands and look up to see Moira glaring down at you “he will be in your care...now please follow me” before you could say anything you watch as more guards rush in the room with Moira joining.

You slowly peek into the room and see guards holding a man down into a chair and shoving a Hannibal mask over his face. “Get in here Y/N” you flinch when Moira calls for you and quickly run in to stand by her side as you watch the guards get siebren straddled down and was injected with a needle. The man groans loudly and his head drops. 

You couldn’t believe Moira would assign you into this, but you HAD to do what they tell you, so you stood quietly till everyone stopped moving. Taking a look around your eyes landed back onto siebren, only to find his head leaning back but it’s eyes locked with yours for a solid second before you look to the ground quickly. The sound of feet running out of the room and hearing Moira finish up with the head guard of the team made you look back to the massive door slam shut. “ Y/N...” you hear Moira’s voice echo through the big room “you will from now on be in Sigma’s care..” you blink and looked up to her “sigma?...” she turns to you and hands you your paper work “yes..now” she points around the room and starts to explain what everything is. It was such a large white almost empty room and you saw multiple doors each one having A label to show what they lead to. “Your room is right across this room, we already had a team move all of your belongings from sector A.” You nod and kept your eyes busy scared to look to the man in the chair. “ If anything happens the guards here are always ready, so no need to be scared..but for now get comfortable and start working..” she says bluntly turning and leaving the room the last thing you hear is the door slam shut.

All you could do was let out a sigh and play with your hands staring at the ground ‘y-you can do this’ is what your brain was telling you before you heard a soft but low grunt coming from across you. Looking up you see sigma staring at you but not moving a muscle, you stare back and start to study him. His chest, well built...hands are large, legs long so he must be very tall his skin was..very pale. You bite your lip and build the courage to start talking “hello..my name is Y/N and I will be taking care of you..helping you with anything” you say as calm as you could. He leans up but just a bit because the restraints held him down and you stood still. You both just stare at each other what felt like forever, you stare into his eyes..his eyes were a beautiful grey color you felt yourself getting lost in thought before you snap out of it and slowly walk up to him. You pull a near by chair and sit in front of him and pull out your pen.

“Sigma” you said calmly, he tilts his head his eyes looking over your entire body ‘its like he’s studying me’ you thought to yourself and sigh. You wanted to see his face... bad all you can see was the top part of it, his hair was messy his eyebrows were furrowed but you couldn’t tell if he was really mad. You roll right in front of him and smile softly, “may I?” You hold your hands up to motion to take the Hannibal mask off. He blinks and nods, your heart races as you stand up and walk behind him to unfasten the mask to take it off him, you set it in the near by table and walk back to the chair you sat in “now then ..” you look up to see his face finally and your cheeks grow a soft shade of pink. He was ..so handsome he had a soft smile spread across his lips as he stares at you. “Mijn beste...are you alright?” He gave a soft chuckle and leans back. His voice..oh god his voice was so rich and smooth you felt your face grow hotter “y..yes I am fine, but how about you? Why did you..” he cuts you off “ They always want to inject me with stuff without telling me what it is...” He says in a cold tone “ I won’t harm you mijn beste...could you?” His eyes dart to the restraints holding him down. You look too then back to him “ Not yet..” you say softly and started to write on your clipboard “ Come now..I won’t hurt you.” He says in a lower tone and you felt yourself shiver. ‘calm down you just met the guy..he was just tossing people around earlier?!’ You say to yourself, almost like a whine though.

You get up and start to untie him, he rubs his wrists when you let him free before rubbing his large hands over his face. “ Thank you...” All you did was nod in response and he looks to you before standing up. Stepping back to look up to him “whoa..” he was so tall? You were only up to his waist?! He chuckled and grabs your right hand and kisses it “ I am please they got you miss Y/N to work with me”. Feeling your heart jump like crazy from his action just now made you almost fall back into the chair but he catches you. He chuckled “shall we get to work then?” He says walking you to the desks all you did was follow and squeak out a “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> I will put the Next chapter out soon, just need some time cause with will be a bit longer.


End file.
